Threat
by asdfghjklaaaah
Summary: Midori Nagamasa adalah teror terbaik untuk Matsuoka Masamune. MidoMatsu


Demi Tuhan, Masamune baru saja pulang ke apartemennya tengah malam buta dan belum sepuluh menit ia memejamkan mata, seseorang menggedor pintu apartemennya keras sekali. Bukannya membunyikan bel, si oknum malah berteriak panik sambil menaik-turunkan gagang pintu.

"Matsuoka-san! Matsuoka-san!"

 _Itu suara Hotaru_ , pikir Masamune bingung. Ia berjalan sempoyongan, setengah kehilangan kesadaran karena mengantuk dan membuka pintu sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa, Hotaru?" Masamune mengeluh. "Ini sudah larut mal—"

"Matsuoka-saaaaaaan!" mata Hotaru berkaca-kaca. Ia mungkin saja akan menerjang memeluk Masamune kalau saja tak ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Kerutan di dahi Masamune semakin dalam. Ada sesuatu yang bersandar pada bahu kecil Hotaru. Masamune tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena keremangan cahaya.

Tapi yang pasti itu adalah sosok manusia yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Tachibana ... Tachibana menemukan Midori-san pingsan di persimpangan jalan tadi, uhh ..."

 _Midori, katanya?_

Wajah Masamune mendadak pias. Tak mungkin ... tak mungkin Midori yang _itu_ 'kan?

Masamune tak sampai berpikir apa yang dilakukan Hotaru malam-malam keluyuran di persimpangan jalan karena sekarang, fokusnya sepenuhnya ada pada sosok itu.

Hotaru melangkah lebih dekat, dan cahaya lampu depan apartemen menerangi apa yang dilihat Masamune.

 _Rambut itu. Wajah itu._

Masamune mundur selangkah. _Sial_ , ia mengumpat dalam hati.

"K-kenapa dibawa kesini? Kenapa tidak dibiarkan saja?" _terlindas truk juga tak apa-apa_ , batin Masamune sedikit kejam. Kantuknya hilang begitu saja. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri karena tangannya berkeringat dingin, gemetar dilingkupi ketakutan.

Midori Nagamasa adalah teror terbaik untuk Matsuoka Masamune.

"Mana mungkin! Rasa keadilan Tachibana tak bisa menolerir hal itu!" sayangnya Hotaru tak peka. Ia tak melihat tangan Masamune mengerat pada gagang pintu yang dipegangnya.

Sebisa mungkin _host_ itu menjaga nada suaranya agar tak bergetar. "Ya lalu ...?"

"Tadinya Tachibana mau minta tolong Yukimura-san, tapi sayang sekali Yukimura-san sedang dikejar _deadline_. Tak mungkin 'kan Tachibana mengganggunya."

Masamune menelan salivanya dengan gugup.

"Bisa tidak Matsuoka-san saja yang mengurus Midori-san? Hanya untuk malam ini saja."

Kepala Masamune pening mendadak. Serius. Demi _Desert Eagle_ kesayangannya, Masamune tak mau. Melihat sosoknya saja sudah jadi mimpi buruk baginya, apalagi mengurus?

"Be-begini, Hotaru." Mata Masamune bergerak-gerak, mencari alasan yang bagus untuk menolak permintaan Hotaru tanpa merendahkan harga dirinya. "Aku lelah sekali. Kenapa bukan Hotaru saja yang mengurus M-midori-san? Besok libur 'kan?"

"Tapi Tachibana 'kan seorang gad—" kata-kata Hotaru terhenti spontan. Ia menepuk dahinya lalu menggeleng cepat. "Pokoknya Tachibana tak bisa." Ngotot.

Tanpa persetujuan Masamune, tubuh Midori Nagamasa yang tak sadarkan diri berpindak ke pangkuannya, dan Hotaru melesat pergi ke apartemennya sendiri dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Masamune membisu. Matanya terbelalak.

Kalau begini jadinya, Masamune lebih memilih lari pakai _lingerie_ keliling kota daripada mengurus Nagamasa barang satu menit pun.

.

.

.

 **Threat**

 **Aoharu x Kikanjuu © Naoe**

 **MidoMatsu**

.

.

.

Butuh lebih dari lima belas menit untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi, Masamune merasakan tubuh Nagamasa memberat seiring hembusan napasnya. Suhu tubuhnya panas, peluh membanjiri wajah dan bajunya.

Masamune menarik napas. Tangannya tak bisa berhenti bergetar, dan ia merasa seperti orang paling pengecut di dunia ini.

Ia mengalungkan tangan Nagamasa ke lehernya, dan perlahan membawanya ke kamarnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, diam-diam takut kalau Nagamasa terbangun dan menemukan Masamune sedang memapahnya. Dokter anak itu bisa saja mencekiknya atau melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa dibayangkan Masamune.

Nagamasa sudah berbaring di kasurnya, tapi Masamune masih belum bisa bernapas lega. Pria itu demam. Masamune harus mengurusnya, begitu kata Hotaru.

Oleh karena itu ia mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dan sebaskom penuh air dingin. Riak kecil air dalam baskom yang diciptakan tangannya menandakan kalau Masamune masih ketakutan.

Ia menarik napas. _Tenang, Masamune_ , ia membatin. _Midori-san yang tengah tertidur tak lebih berbahaya dari seekor kucing liar._

Tangan Masamune terjulur, hendak meletakkan handuk basah pada kening Nagamasa saat pria itu, tanpa diduga mengigau pelan.

"Masa ..."

Masamune tersentak. _Masa, katanya?_

"Masa ... Masa ..."

Nagamasa menyeringai jahat dalam ketidaksadarannya. "Masamune ..."

Masamune kaget, Nagamasa mengigau namanya sambil menyerimgai. Saking kagetnya, ia tak sengaja menginjak pistol mainannya, tergelincir ke depan dan—

 _Brug!_

"Ack!"

—jatuh menimpa Nagamasa, dengan tangan yang masih memegang handuk basah tepat pada wajah tampan sang dokter.

Masamune menangis dalam hati. Entah menangisi nasib pistolnya atau nasibnya sendiri. Nagamasa terbatuk, matanya sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Masamune, menyingk—ukh ... menyingkir dari tubuhku sekarang juga."

Sang _host_ gelagapan. Ia cepat-cepat bangkit, mengambil tempat di pojokan sambil merapat ke dinding. Wajahnya makin pucat. "M-maaf ... maafkan aku! M-mido ... Midori-san maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, Masamune. Santai saja."

Harusnya kata-kata itu dikeluarkan dengan senyum indah di bibir. Tapi apa daya, Nagamasa bukan sosok malaikat tapi iblis terbengis bagi Masamune. Pria itu berkata—walau dengan senyum—tapi tatapan matanya setajam silet.

Masamune mengkeret. Angka harapan hidupnya merosot turun mendekati 0,000000001 persen.

Nagamasa menyingkirkan handuk biadab di dahinya, lantas menatap onggokan pistol Masamune yang tinggal serpihan retak-retak. "Kekasihmu rusak, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Y-ya ..." itu _apa-apa_ bagi Masamune. Tapi masa iya ia akan berkata begitu pada orang yang bisa membuatnya mati muda detik ini juga.

Nagamasa tak bertanya mengapa ia ada di apartemen Masamune sekarang. Ia hanya mengecek dompet di saku belakang celananya, mengetuk-ngetukkan tangannya pada pinggir kasur, menelepon seseorang, lalu menatap Masamune.

Menatapnya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang lain selama sepuluh menit selanjutnya.

Bel apartemen berdentang. Si pelaku memanggil nama Nagamasa dari luar. "Midori-san! Aku datang menjemputmu!"

Nagamasa mengisyaratkan tangannya pada Masamune untuk mendekat.

"Kemari sebentar."

Masamune membulatkan mata. Ia bergeming, kakinya tak mau beranjak dari posisinya. Jantungnya bertalu-talu.

"Cepatlah. Fujimon sudah menungguku di luar."

Masamune masih diam. Ia ketakutan.

"Anak baik selalu mengikuti perintah, bukan begitu, Masamune?"

Dalam sekejap saja Midori Nagamasa yang masih demam sudah ada di hadapan Masamune. Auranya mengancam. Ia tersenyum, tapi senyumannya ganjil. "Karena kau membantah perintah, itu artinya kau harus dihukum."

"Tap—tapi ... Mi ... Midori-san ... aku ... aku ..."

Tangan Masamune tremor. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, hampir mau meledak.

"Midori-saaan! Kau di dalam?"

Fujimoto Taketora sudah menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran.

"Kau tahu hukumannya apa?"

"Itu ... aku ... ukh ..."

Plop. Tangan Nagamasa tanpa bisa diprediksi menyentuh puncak kepala Masamune. Lalu mengacak-acaknya sampai berantakan, entah disengaja atau tidak.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku, Masamune."

Nagamasa pulang meninggalkan Masamune yang tak bisa berkata-kata.

Owari

Note : Nyeheheheh akhirnya beres juga. Semoga tidak mengecewakan~ tadinya saya mau bikin Nagamasa ngelakuin lebih dari ngacak-ngacak rambut abang Mattsun, cuma kasian ntar dia tambah eror whahahahah xD

Episode enam Aoharuxkikanjuu sialaaan bikin saya senyum sendiri, apalagi pas adegan Masamune ketemu Nagamasa AAAAAA /gigitjari

Disini settingnya pas si Hotaru udah ketemu bang Nagamasa tapi belum tau bang Naga yang bikin Mattsun sakit jiwa /ditendangyukki

Kenapa saya pake nama 'Nagamasa' ketimbang 'Midori'? padahal lebih sreg Midori, cuman karena saya pake nama depan Masamune, otomatis Midori juga harus pake depan 'kan? Wuahahah xD

/tibatibajadikeingetMidorimafandomsebelah

Well, review membuat saya senang~

-red


End file.
